wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Ważne postanowienie. Łotry! Oto jedynie odpowiednia nazwa dla tych nędzników. Rabunek jednakowoż był faktem dokonanym. Każdego wieczora p. Kaskabel zwykł był zaglądać, czyli kasa znajduje się w swym schowku. Dnia poprzedzającego jednakowoż, jak wiadomo, znużony był trudami dnia i śpiący niezmiernie; dlatego to pominął zwykłą inspekcyę. Nie ma wątpliwości, iż kiedy Jan, Sander i Clovy poszli z nim po przedmioty pozostawione przed zakrętem wąwozu, obaj poganiacze dostali się niepostrzeżenie do wnętrza wozu, zabrali kasę i ukryli ją w krzakach około obozowiska. Dlatego to też nie chcieli spać wewnątrz „Pięknego Wędrowca.” Potem czekali, aż wszyscy zasnęli, a wreszcie, gdy to nastąpiło, uszli z końmi farmera. Ze wszystkich długoletnich oszczędności małej trupy nie pozostało nic, prócz kilku dolarów, które p. Kaskabel miał w kieszeni. a jeszcze szczęście, że łotry nie zabrali ze sobą także Vermonta i Gladiatora! Psy, które od dwudziestu czterech godzin przyzwyczaiły się do obecności tych dwóch ludzi, zachowały się spokojnie i tak niegodziwość popełniono bez najmniejszej trudności. Gdzież szukać złodziei, którzy zbiegli do Sierry? Czy można było mieć nadzieję odzyskania pieniędzy? A bez pieniędzy, jakże przedostać się przez Atlantyk? Biedni ludzie dawali wyraz swemu zmartwieniu, niektórzy łzami, inni wybuchami oburzenia. W pierwszej chwili, p. Kaskabel formalnie w szał popadł, a żonie i dzieciom było trudno go uspokoić. Ale po tym wybuchu odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, jako mąż, który nie ma czasu na nadaremne narzekania. – Przebrzydła kasa! – wyrwało się z ust Kornelii pośród łez. – O tak, – rzekł Jan, – gdybyśmy nie mieli kasy, to nasze pieniądze…. – Zaprawdę! Pyszna mi w owym dniu przyszła myśl do głowy, by kupić dyabelną tę kasę! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Zdaje mi się, że skoro kto posiada kasę, to robi najlepiej, nic do niej nie wkładając. Wielka mi rzecz, że była ogniotrwała, jak mię zapewniał ów kupiec, skoro nie była „złodziejotrwałą”. Trzeba przyznać, że cios to był ciężki dla biednych tych ludzi i nic dziwnego, że czuli się wielce przygnębionymi. Być obrabowanym z dwóch tysięcy dolarów tak ciężka praca zebranych! – Cóż teraz zrobimy? – zapytał się Jan. – Co zrobimy? – odrzekł p. Kaskabel takim tonem, iż się zdawało, że zgrzytające jego zęby miażdżyły wyrazy wychodzące z gardła. – Rzecz bardzo prosta! Rzecz niesłychanie nawet oczywista! Bez dodatkowych koni niepodobieństwem jest dla nas wdrapać się na najwyższą wyniosłość wąwozu. A zatem głosuję za tym, byśmy powrócili do farmy! Być może, że są tam te łotry! – Chyba że wcale tam nie wrócili, – zauważył Clovy. Uwaga była niewątpliwie trafną. Ale p. Kaskabel powtórzył, że nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak tylko powrócić, skoro nie było mowy o poruszaniu się naprzód. Zaprzężono tedy Vermonta i Gladiatora i zaczęto napowrót zjeżdżać z wąwozu Sierry. Niestety trudne to wcale nie było! Zjeżdżać w dół można prędko, ale nasi wędrowcy mieli przy tem głowy spuszczone i słowa nie mówili; tylko pan Kaskabel od czasu do czasu szukał ulgi w rzuceniu kilku przekleństw. O godzinie dwunastej w południe „Piękny Wędrowiec” zatrzymał się przed farmą. Dwaj złodzieje nie pojawili się. Farmer, dowiedziawszy się, co się stało, popadł w gniew, w którym nie było cienia sympatyi ku pokrzywdzonej rodzinie. Wprawdzie oni stracili pieniądze, ale on stracił trzy konie przecież! Przedostawszy się przez góry, złodzieje niezawodnie znajdowali się już po drugiej stronie wąwozu! Szukaj teraz wiatru w polu! I farmer, nie posiadając się z rozdrażnienia, o mało nie uczynił p. Kaskabela odpowiedzialnym za swoją stratę. – Jeszczeby tego brakowało! – zawołał ten ostatni. – Po co pan trzymasz w służbie takich łajdaków i po co ich odnajmujesz ludziom porządnym? – Czyż mogłem wiedzieć? – odrzekł farmer. – Nigdy nie miałem najmniejszego powodu skarżyć się na nich. Bądź co bądź, rabunek był spełniony i położenie było rozpaczliwe. Podczas gdy jednakowoż pani Kaskabel nie mogła się uspokoić, mąż jej, odznaczając się filozoficzną iście cygańską naturą, odzyskał w końcu krew zimną. Kiedy się wszyscy zgromadzili we wnętrzu „Pięknego Wędrowca”, odbyła się narada, w której wzięli udział wszyscy członkowie rodziny, a mianowicie narada, której rezultatem miało być ważne postanowienie, a pan Kaskabel przemówił, każde r silnie odznaczając: – Dzieci, bywają w życiu okoliczności, w których człowiek silnej woli powinien umieć swój umysł zastosować do wypadków. Zauważyłem nieraz, że bywają to właśnie okoliczności niemiłe. Dowodzę tego naprzykład okoliczności, w których myśmy się znaleźli z winy owych łotrów. Nie czas to teraz wahać się to w lewo, to w prawo, tem bardziej, że nie mamy do wyboru pół tuzina dróg. Mamy tylko jednę i tę obrać winniśmy natychmiast. – Jaką? – zapytał się Sander. – Powiem wam, co mi przyszło do głowy, – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – Ale ażeby sprawdzić, czyli myśl moja jest wykonalną, potrzeba, ażeby Jan tu przyniósł swoję książkę z mapami. – Mój atlas? – zapytał się Jan. – Tak jest, twój atlas. Przecież musisz dobrze znać geografię. Przynieś swój atlas. – Natychmiast, mój ojcze. A kiedy atlas położono na stole, ojciec mówił dalej: – Faktem jest stanowczym, dzieci moje, iż chociaż łotry te ukradli naszą kasę – po co mi też przychodziło do głowy kasę kupować! – faktem jest stanowczym, powiadam, że nie wyrzekamy się zamiaru powrotu do Europy! – Wyrzec się?…. Przenigdy! – zawołała pani Kaskabel. – Doskonała odpowiedź, Kornelio! Zamierzamy powrócić do Europy i powrócimy! Życzymy sobie ujrzeć znowu Francyę i ujrzymy ją! Chociaż łajdaki nas obrabowali, to przecież…. ja przynajmniej muszę odetchnąć powietrzem ojczystem, inaczej umrę! – A ja nie chcę, abyś umarł, Cezarze! Wybraliśmy się do Europy i dostaniemy się tam, chociażby… – Ale w jaki sposób? – zapytał się Jan. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, w jaki sposób to da się zrobić. – W jaki sposób, to właśnie trudna kwestya, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel, skrobiąc się w głowę. – Rozumie się, że dając przedstawienia, będziemy w stanie stopniowo poruszać się, póki „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie dostanie się do Nowego Yorku. ale skoro tam staniemy, nie będziemy mieli pieniędzy do zapłacenia przeprawy przez morze i nie będziemy mieli własnej łodzi, by nas przewiozła. a bez łodzi lub statku nie przedostaniemy się, chyba pływając. to mi się wydaje za trudne! – Bardzo trudne boss, – zauważył Clovy, – chybabyśmy mieli płetwy. – Czy ty je masz? – Nic o tem nie wiem. – A zatem cicho bądź i słuchaj, – rzekł p. Kaskabel i zwrócił się d najstarszego syna: Janie, otwórz atlas i wskaż nam dokładnie punkt, w którym się właśnie znajdujemy! Jan poszukał mapy północnej Ameryki i położył ją przed ojcem. Wszyscy patrzyli ciekawie, kiedy palcem wskazał na pewien punkt w Sierra Nevada, trochę na wschód od Sacramento. – Tutaj – rzekł. – Bardzo dobrze, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – zatem, skorobyśmy się znaleźli po drugiej stronie gór, to musielibyśmy wszerz przebyć całe Stany Zjednoczone, ażeby się dostać do Nowego Yorku? – Tak jest, ojcze. – A ile to mil być może? – Około cztery tysiące mil mniej więcej. – Doskonale; potem jeszcze musielibyśmy przedostać się przez Ocean Atlantycki. – Naturalnie. – Ileż mil mielibyśmy do przebycia Oceanu? – Trzy tysiące lub coś około tego. – A skorobyśmy się znaleźli na ziemi francuskiej, to moglibyśmy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w Normandyi? – Moglibyśmy. – Wszystko to razem zatem uczyni…. – Siedm tysięcy mil! – zawołała mała Napoleona, która to sobie sama wyrachowała. – Patrzcie no na tę małą! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – Jak ona nauczyła się już rachować. A zatem, siedm tysięcy mil? – Mniej więcej, ojcze, – rzekł Jan, – i myślę, że liczę dość liberalnie. – A zatem, dzieci moje, mały ten kawałeczek wstążeczki byłby drobnostką dla „Pięknego Wędrowca”, gdyby nie było morza pomiędzy Ameryką a Europą, nieszczęsnego morza, które zagradza drogę wozom! A morza tego przebyć nie można bez pieniędzy, to jest bez skutku…. – Albo bez płetw! – powtórzył Clovy. – Clovy ma płetwy w mózgu – rzekł Kaskabel, wzruszając ramionami. – A zatem rzeczą jest jasną, – zauważył Jan, – że niepodobna nam dostać się do kraju drogą na wschód. – Niepodobna istnienie, mój synu; nie ma na to sposobu. Ale kto wie czy nie dałoby się tego dokonać drogą na zachód? – Na zachód? – zawołał Jan, wznosząc wzrok na ojca. – Tak jest! Popatrz no tylko dobrze! I wskaż mi, jaką drogą musielibyśmy iść w kierunku zachodnim? – Najprzód musielibyśmy iść w górę Kalifornii, Oregonu i terytoryum Washington do północnej granicy Stanów Zjednoczonych. – A stamtąd? – Dostalibyśmy się do brytyjskiej Kolumbii. – Oho! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – A nie moglibyśmy tej Kolumbii w jaki sposób ominąć? – Nie, ojcze. – Hm, więc dalej. Cóż potem? – Dostawszy się do północnej granicy Kolumbii, weszlibyśmy do Alaski. – Która należy do Anglików? – Nie, do Rosyan, przynajmniej dotychczas, gdyż jest mowa o tem, że ma być przyłączoną…. – Do Anglii? – Nie! do Stanów Zjednoczonych. – To ślicznie! A za Alaską, cóż znajdziemy? – Cieśninę Berynga; która oddziela lądy stałe Ameryki i Azyi. – Ileż to mil jest do tej cieśniny? – Trzy tysiące trzysta, ojcze. – Zapamiętaj to sobie, Napoleona; potem to dodasz. – A ja także? – zapytał się Sander. – Ty także. – Teraz dalej twoja cieśnina, Janie. Jakże ona może być szeroką? – Około sześćdziesięciu mil, ojcze. – Około sześćdziesięciu mil? – zawołała pani Kaskabel. – To tylko jakoby rzeczka, Kornelio; możemy ją nazwać rzeczką. – Jakże to… Rzeczką?… – Rozumie się! Czyż twoja cieśnina Berynga nie zamarza w ziemie, Janie? – Tak jest, ojcze. Przez cztery lub pięć miesięcy tworzy jedną płaszczyznę lodu. – Brawo! – I w tym czasie ludzie mogą przez lód ten przechodzić? – Mogą i czynią to. – To mi znakomita cieśnina! – Jednakowoż, – zapytała się Kornelia, – czy potem już więcej mórz nie będzie do przebycia? – Nie! dalej znajduje się stały ląd Azyi, który się rozciąga aż do Rosyi w Europie. – Pokaż nam to, Janie. – Jan wyszukał w atlasie mapę Azyi, którą pan Kaskabel zaczął uważnie oglądać. – A zatem wszystko się składa doskonale, jak na zamówienie, – powiedział, – o ile tylko nie ma w twojej Azyi zbyt dzikich krajów? – Niezbyt wiele, ojcze. – A gdzież zaczyna się Europa? – Tu! – rzekł Jan, kładąc palec na Uralu. – A jakaż odległość od tej cieśniny, od rzeczki tej zwanej Beryngiem, do Rosyi w Europie? – Liczą około pięciu tysięcy mil. – A stamtąd do Francyi? – Około tysiąca ośmiuset. – Ileż to uczyni razem od Sacramento? – Dziesięć tysięcy sto sześćdziesiąt! – zawołali równocześnie Sander i Napoleona. – Oboje otrzymacie nagrodę – rzekł pan Kaskabel. – A zatem drogą na wschód mamy około siedm tysięcy mil? – Tak ojcze. – A drogą na zachód, w okrągłej liczbie, dziesięć tysięcy? – Tak, różnica trzech tysięcy mil! – O trzy tysiące mil więcej drogą na zachód, ale po drodze nie ma morza! A zatem, dzieci, nie mogąc udać się jedną drogą, musimy obrać drugą i dlatego ja głosuję, byśmy ją obrali, na co nawet każdy osiełby się zgodził! – A to zabawne! Przez cofanie się dostać się do kraju! – zawołał Sander. – Nie przez cofanie się! Dostaniemy się do kraju, idąc w przeciwnym kierunku! – To prawda, ojcze! – odrzekł Jan. – Z tem wszystkiem chciałbym na to zwrócić uwagę, że z powodu olbrzymiej tej odległości, niepodobna nam dostać się do Francyi w roku bieżącym, gdy w kierunku zachodnim podróż odbywać będziemy! – A to dlaczego? – Dlatego, że różnica trzech tysięcy mil dużo znaczy dla „Pięknego Wędrowca” i jego zaprzęgu! – A zatem, dzieci, jeżeli do Europy nie dostaniemy się w tym roku to dostaniemy się w roku przyszłym! A właśnie przychodzi mi na myśl, z powodu że mamy wędrować przez Rosyę, że często słyszałem o sławnych jarmarkach w Permie, Kazaniu i Niżnym Nowogrodzie, a zatem zatrzymamy się w tych miastach i przyrzekam wam, że sławna rodzina Kaskabel pozyska tam nowe wawrzyny, a także i nowe zapasy gotówki! Jakież zarzuty można robić człowiekowi, który na wszystko znajduje odpowiedź? Właściwie z duszą ludzką rzecz się ma, jak z żelazem. Pod ciągłemi uderzeniami drobiny coraz to bardziej ze sobą się spajają nitują ze sobą i większą zyskują odporność. Tak stało się teraz i z tymi uczciwymi znajomymi naszymi. W ciągu swojego pracowitego, pełnego przygód, wędrownego życia, zniósłszy tyle doświadczeń, nie byli oni z pewnością nigdy w tak smutnem położeniu, po utracie swych wszystkich oszczędności i w obce niepodobieństwa prawie dostania się do kraju zwykłymi środkami. a przecież ostatnie to uderzenie młota ich nieszczęścia, tak nielitościwie ich dotknęło, iż uważali się teraz za uzbrojonych na wszystko, czem przyszłość ich mogła im jeszcze grozić. Pani Kaskabel, obaj jej synowie i córka jednogłośnie poprali projekt ojca rodziny. A jednak czy można było wyobrazić sobie coś nierozsądniejszego? Pan Kaskabel chyba doprawdy stracił głowę w swem pragnieniu dostania się do kraju, gdy zamierzał wykonać plan tego rodzaju. Ba! Cóż mu to znaczyło przedzierać się przez Zachód Ameryki i przez całą Syberyę, skoro to miało być w kierunku ku Francyi! – Brawo! brawo! – zawołała Napoleona. – Fora! fora! – dodał Sander, który nie umiał wynaleźć stosowniejszego sposobu wyrażenia swego zachwytu. – Ale, ojczulku, – zapytała się Napoleona, – czy będziemy widzieli cara Rosyi? – Rozumie się, że go będziemy widzieli, jeżeli Jego Carska Mość lubi udawać do Niżnego Nowogrodu, aby się zabawić. – I będziemy się przed nim produkowali? – Naturalnie! Skoro tylko wyrazi życzenie, byśmy to uczynili. – O, jakżebym chciała go pocałować w oba policzki! – Może ci wolno będzie pocałować go tylko w jeden policzek, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel, – ale wtedy uważaj, córuchno, abyś mu nie popsuła korony! Clovy zaś, jak zwykle, rozpływał się w uwielbieniu dla swego pana. Tak więc teraz, kiedy dokładnie ułożono plan podróży. „Piękny Wędrowiec” miał puścić się w drogę przez Kalifornię, Oregon i Washington Territory do granicy angielsko – amerykańskiej. Pozostało im jeszcze pięćdziesiąt kilka dolarów, które p. Kaskabel miał w kieszeni na bieżące wydatki podróży, nie włożywszy ich na szczęście do kasy. Ponieważ jednak pieniądze te nie mogły wystarczyć na opędzenie kosztów życia codziennego w tej wielkiej podróży, przeto ułożono się, że wędrowcy dawać będą przedstawienia po drodze w miasteczkach i wsiach znaczniejszych. Nie było tez powodu do ubolewania nad zwłokami spowodowanemi przez te przystanki w podróży. Wszakże i tam musieli czekać na to, by cieśnina zupełnie zamarzła, ażeby ich rydwan mógł po niej przejechać. A nastąpić to i tak nie mogło przed upływem siedmiu lub ośmiu miesięcy. – A trzebaby już, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – chyba szczególnie fatalnego nieszczęścia, byśmy nie zebrali ładnego fundusiku, nim się dostaniemy do ostatniego krańca Ameryki! Swoją drogą w ciągu całej podróży przez Alaskę wątpliwą było rzeczą, czy da się „robić pieniądze”. pomiędzy wędrownymi szczepami Indyan. Ale aż do zachodniej granicy Stanów Zjednoczonych w części kraju dotychczas zupełnie niezwiedzonego przez rodzinę Kaskabel, nie było wątpliwości, że publiczność, na podstawie rozgłosu ich sławy, tak ochotnie wszędzie witać ich będzie, jak na to zasługiwali. Za tą granicą podróżni już znajdą się w Kolumbii brytyjskiej, a chociaż tam również miasta były liczne, to przecież p. Kaskabel nie byłby się przenigdy poniżył do tego stopnia, aby wyciągnąć rękę po angielskie szylingi i pense. Już i tak przykrą, bardzo przykrą było rzeczą, że „Piękny Wędrowiec” wraz ze swymi mieszkańcami zmuszony był odbyć podróż sześćsetmilową po dziedzinach kolonii brytyjskiej! Co do Syberyi, to pośród rozległych jej pustyń i stepów, napotykać tam będą może tylko od czasu do czasu gromadki owych Samojedów lub Czukczów, którzy rzadko oddalają się od wybrzeży. Tam nie było widoków dochodów, to można było z góry przewidzieć; niezawodnie dowody na to znajdą się w swoim czasie. Kiedy już wszystko ułożono, p. Kaskabel rozporządził, ażeby puszczono się w drogę nazajutrz o świcie. Tymczasem nadeszła pora wieczerzy. Kornelia ze zwykłą swą energią zabrała się do roboty, a stojąc u pieca kuchennego ze swoim kuchcikiem Clovy: – Z tem wszystkiem, – rzekła do niego, – myśl to doskonała pana Kaskabela. – O tak, proszę pani, myśl doskonała, jak wszystkie, które się warzą w jego garnku, to jest, chciałem powiedzieć, które się ważą w jego mózgu. – A przytem nie ma po drodze morza, nie trzeba bać się morskiej choroby. – Chyba że lód się kołysze w cieśninie! – Co ci też do głowy przychodzi, Clovy. Tymczasem Sander wywrócił kilka koziołków, które zachwyciły jego ojca. Napoleona ze swej strony wykonała kilka zgrabnych pląsów, podczas gdy psy koło niej skakały. Nic też nie szkodziło nie wychodzić z wprawy, skoro przedstawienia miały rozpocząć się na nowo. Nagle Sander zawołał: – A nasze zwierzęta! Nikt nie pomyślał o tem, aby się zapytać, jak one się zapatrują na nasze plany! I pobiegł ku Vermontowi: – Cóż, mój staruszku, co o tem myślisz? Taki maleńki marsz przez dziewięć tysięcy milek? Potem się zwrócił do Gladiatora: – Cóż twoje stare nogi na to powiedzą? Oba konie zarżały równocześnie, jakoby chciały okazać swe zadowolenie. Trzeba było zapytać się psy. – Pójdź tu Wagram! Hopla Marengo! Pokoziołkujecie za nami przez Syberyę? Cóż? Wesołe szczekania i podskoki stanowiły odpowiedź potwierdzającą niewątpliwie. Niewątpliwą było rzeczą, że Wagram i Marengo gotowe są przejść przez świat cały na skinienie swego pana. Sander zawezwał teraz małpkę do wyrażenia zdania. – Pójdźno tu, John Bull! – zawołał. – Nie przeciągaj no tak pyszczka! Będziesz widział dużo nowych krajów! A jeśli ci będzie zimno, to ci damy nowy spencerek! A zabawne twoje miny? Spodziewam się, żeś ich nie zapomniał, co. Ale gdzie tam! John Bull bynajmniej nie zapominał takich rzeczy i nowe jego grymasy pobudziły do śmiechu wszystkich w około. Pozostawała papuga. Sander wyjął ją z klatki. Ptak się wstrząsnął, pokiwał głową i „rozczapierzył” nogi. – Cóż, Dżako? – zapytał się Sander. – Nic nie gadasz? Zapomniałeś języka w gębie? Wybieramy się we wspaniałą podróż! Czy podoba ci się to, Dżako? Dżako wyrzucił z głębi swej krtani szereg zgłosek, w których r warczało tak, jak gdyby wychodziło z potężnego organu p. Kaskabela. – Brawo! – zawołał Sander. – Zgadza się zupełnie; Dżako popiera wniosek! Dżako mówi „tak!” I wtedy młody chłopiec rzuciwszy się na ręce i wzniósłszy nogi w powietrze, wykonał różne sztuki łamane i kołowe obroty, które zasłużyły na pochwałę ojca. Właśnie wtedy pojawiła się Kornelia. – Wieczerza na stole! – zawołała. Chwilę później wszyscy zasiedli przy stole w jadalni i wieczerzę spożyto do ostatniej okruszyny. Wydawało się, że zapomniano o wszystkiem, co minęło, kiedy Clovy jeszcze przypomniał sławną kasę. – Przyszła mi pewna myśl, bess. Toż to się złapali ci dwaj łotrzy! – Jakto? – zapytał się Jan. – Nie znają przecież wyrazu który zamyka kasę i nigdy otworzyć jej nie potrafią! – Rozumie się, i dlatego na pewno ją nam przyniosą napowrót! – zawołał p. Kaskabel, śmiejąc się serdecznie. I nadzwyczajny ten człowiek, zajęty całkowicie nowymi planami podróży, zapomniał zupełnie i o kradzieży i o złodziejach!